


夏日无限之红

by spadeK



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, World War II, underground resistance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeK/pseuds/spadeK
Summary: “您说红色是最包容的颜色。愤怒是红色，暴力是红色，热情也是红色。但对我来说，红色只是胜利与爱。”
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 2





	夏日无限之红

血色残阳的余晖徘徊在地平线，渐渐亲吻云端的时候，我再度来到巴黎。与童年第一次涉足这里不同，此次我独自一人，试图在这座名城里找寻灵感，写完搁笔许久的那本书。

这是1950年六月，街道延续复古与摩登的结合风格，弥漫着橘子汽水的酸甜味；这气味游离于巴黎上空，也沉淀在每个角落，若有若无地无可触及，同时又暧昧地紧粘着您，无法抗拒。巴黎和夏天是一对情侣。垂柳随风摆动，犹如少女的裙裾，空气中飘来阵阵波浪般的鼓点，起伏不定。往昔夏日的荣光一一掠过——埃菲尔铁塔，凯旋门，先贤祠，索邦大学，卢浮宫，凡尔赛。我去到塞纳南岸酒吧街，一时目不暇接，竟忽觉心脏要炸裂开来。

这里的一切都是红色，霓虹、音乐、河水、酒精、车灯。狂舞的人群是红色，脱衣女郎抛起来的内衣也是红色。

我感到窒息。我从小就不喜欢红色。于是我找了一家相对安静的酒吧，在窗边角落坐下，这个位置刚好能看见埃菲尔铁塔，我展开菜单，这时一杯玛格丽特已经伸了过来—

“既然您没有选择左岸那帮老古董，女士，请允许我请您一杯酒。”

此刻窗外寒风呼啸、白雪皑皑，列车哀鸣着穿过西伯利亚荒原，落雪的森林哗哗作响，犹如凝固的海。我此行虽不是去见您，但我一定要为您写下这个已逝夏日的故事。

我的第一直觉，这个男人很丑。他黑发蓬乱，额头略凸，两颊陷下去，双眸圆鼓鼓的，活像只癞蛤蟆。他用墨绿瞳孔打量我，温和而礼遇，可他的调笑语调却和这种神情背道而驰：“您这样一位女士，应该偏爱咖啡甚于酒啊。”我虽然感到些许不快，但这个陌生男子莫名激起了我的灵感火苗，他使我想起战争时期的扎祖青年（*1）和不修边幅的朋克画家。您别说，若是在大革命时代，他也许适合做个嘲笑世人的酒鬼呢。

“您倒不像来买醉的。怎么，您不喜欢左岸？”我与他攀谈，随意望了一眼河对面。现在已近夜幕时分，夏天的巴黎天黑得早，几颗星子孤零零地挂在天宇，冰冷的幽蓝笼罩河面，像是什么似真似幻的鬼魅，不时被往来的尖锐鸣笛划破，很快又重新聚拢。城市却还没进入休眠。左岸一片灯火通明，但这种光亮陈旧黯淡，含着一种昏沉的睡意，仿佛黄昏先于黎明光临；而我们身处的南岸呢，这是强撑困倦的虚伪正午，一双双充血的眼睛，同时被饥渴和挥霍占据。

我的伙伴嗤笑一声：“那么在您的国家，或者其他您去过的地方，人们有义务去爱金门大桥、大本钟、人民广场、米兰教堂么？您笑了，所以回答是不。那么在此亦然，如果巴黎人可以无条件爱凯旋门，他们也可以这样爱断头台或德国兵，无所谓；左岸？左岸根本不值一提，不过是一群夸夸其谈的饱学之士，战争来前他们吵得不亦乐乎，可真的需要有所行动的时候，他们就不约而同地闭上了嘴。我读过您发表在反战报刊上的演讲，要知道您甚至不是法国人；而他们呢，他们博大精深的知识太尊贵了不肯施舍一点。见他们的鬼吧。”

不瞒您说，我第一次从当地人嘴里听见这样讥讽的言论，这下他彻底唤醒了我该死的好奇心。他相貌丑陋，但令人生出亲近（而您知道我都是隔着距离看大理石雕塑）；他一言一行间有种无可比拟的、深藏起来的正义感，却也能随口掂来这种消极言论，好像生怕谁窥见了他的正义感。这个男人，一会是讥笑人间的吟游诗人，一会又是终得见光的地下斗士。在交谈中，我得知他叫格朗泰尔。

“我读过您的书。告诉我，您为什么写作？”他饶有兴趣地问我。我错愕片刻，其实我从没认真想过这个问题，只觉得这种方式最能完整地表达自己；您看，我音乐绘画一般，不善言谈，如果不写作，我无法想象自己该怎么生活。

格朗泰尔听了我的说法，不着痕迹地笑：“我有位战友说过，他将一直写下去，为男人也为女人，为犹太人和希特勒，为巴黎每一朵花每一块砖，直到纳粹撤出法国的那一天也绝不停止。”他说完叫了一杯果酒。

居然有如此人物！突然有幸耳闻自己还有这样的同行，即使不相识，但我相信您不难体会我当时的心情。我双手放在桌上，尽量压制着激动：“冒昧一问，您这位战友.....是为当年的地下抵抗组织效力么？”

“不止他，我们每一个都是。”他低头注视酒杯里那介于血红与淡金之间的瑰丽色彩，似乎陷入了什么久远而苦痛的回忆，他挤出微笑。“哈，真没想到我就这么跟您说了出来。他们肯定想不到居然会有被人所知的这一天，哪怕仅仅是您。”

我抿了一口玛格丽特，专注地等待他说下去。

“我清楚记得开始是什么样子，这一切的开始：自由法国、抵抗、人民、周旋、解放、共和国，这些都是一个人；要不是他，一切对我都毫无意义。您能把音乐与战争联系在一起吗？没错，他是个钢琴家，也是组织的领袖；ABC是个地下抵抗组织，由他、向导、中心成立，成员越来越多。医学博士、贵族子弟、工人、大学生、业余拳击手，什么人都有，刚才您感兴趣的同行，是我们的战地记者；收集情报、窝藏盟军、救人、暗杀、爆炸、转移犹太人、伪造、偷武器，没有我们不敢的。非正义下的非正义，即正义。我猜要不是为了给一切抵抗提供最大可能，他宁愿把手砍了也不为纳粹演出。他不知道的是，我早在巴黎沦陷前就看过他的几场演出，从此再忘不了那张面容。您看，惊鸿一遇都那么相似，我根本不曾奢望还能有机会与他共事。

是中心古费拉克将我拉进了ABC，他大概看上了我的长相和酒量，还有那点枪法；您先别笑，我长得确实比较好接近，而酒是最容易打开人话匣子的钥匙。缪尚后厅是我们秘密商议的接头地点，在那里我再次见到了他。他只穿着深红色衬衫在研究墙上的巴黎详图，转身看我的目光庄严冷肃——那决非黑洞洞的枪口，相反，那是自光明和火焰中淬炼而成的利剑，整个房间里最冷锐而浓重的红。鲜花掩藏下的一把利剑（2*），也只有这样的剑能直指乌黑枪口。天底下您见过这种钢琴家么，这红色可以是领导行进人群的太阳和旗帜，亦可以是烈士的血，指向黎明。而我不知怀着什么勇气，胆敢跟他插科打诨，用怀疑论动摇他的理想，嘲讽人间种种。他怒视我，驳斥我，甚至几次忍无可忍把我轰走，但又立刻派人找我回来，怕我在外面横遭不测。您若要问我原因，我无可言说。”

他像是无法再遏制某种剧烈情感，停下来急迫地喝酒。我被他的讲述感染，记起我见过的钢琴家们，都身穿黑白礼服，穿梭于上流社会中，争相炫技，一脸悦动灵气。音乐于我而言是妙不可言的艺术，钢琴尤为冷酷华丽，我很难将它和红色联想到一起。我试图勾勒他所描述的那位年轻领袖：金发红衣，高挑健硕，蓝眸宛如凝固的火焰；仿佛一首奏鸣曲，庄重冷峻，却又温柔无比。若非格朗泰尔的描述，我难以相信居然存在如此特征的年轻人。

我轻晃酒杯：“那您在其中具体做些什么？”

“其实只要能看着他，我给他擦皮鞋都成。”格朗泰尔看上去带了醉意，笑得微不可闻。“艾潘妮，这个舞女也是我们的人，我被派去跟她合作。我假扮她的情人，她唱歌跳舞，我啰嗦着灌醉德国兵，她弟弟在巴黎砖缝里搜刮小道消息，然后把情报给接头人；我们夜夜上演争风吃醋的戏码，弄到不少情报。唉，艾潘妮跳舞比谁都大胆，可多年衷情ABC的爆破专家马吕斯，这小子心头挚爱却远在英国。回到缪尚的时候，他正与向导公白飞研究我们搞来的情报，第一次他看我的眼神有些许动容。哈！安灼拉也有做不来的事，而我并不希望他因为这些事才需要我。”

哦，原来这个年轻钢琴家叫安灼拉。

天已经完全黑了，而南岸红色的狂欢仍未停歇。您在信中曾提起过巴黎的夜晚，您说它固然黑，却是过往长河里的一颗星，恒久不变的流动盛宴。我于那特定一刻看巴黎夜色，它宛如未及揭晓的帷幕，黑得模糊不清，又亮不起来；该来一把利剑，直刺深处的痛点（3*）！斩开这夜色，露出黎明，将巴黎从这混沌的帷幕中解脱！

这个颓丧的酒鬼成了黑夜里最深的红。我直言不讳自己的想法：“你提醒了我，我一直不喜欢红色，想来竟是纯粹由于它那刺眼的攻击性。其实红色是最包容的颜色。愤怒是红色，暴力是红色，热情也是红色。您杀过人吗？”

格朗泰尔忽然收起笑容：“是的，尽管我一直尽力避免，但战争就像无数石块向你凭白砸下，你避无可避。那是安排在他演出当夜的一次暗杀，目标是个德国将军，他点名要来看安灼拉在巴黎歌剧院弹奏，公白飞是指挥，我充当一个小角色，等转舞擦身之际艾潘妮把左轮枪塞进我的衣兜，然后我飞快换下衣服去指定位置，等公白飞暗示一来就杀了将军，接着古费拉克和剩下人趁乱销毁痕迹掩护我撤离，巴阿雷在剧院下水道出口等着，我一钻出来他就飙车送我到安全地方。本来计划得滴水不漏，我从帘幕后打穿那将军脑门的时候手都没抖，虽然是我第一次杀人，我却感觉在这之前我就已经杀了无数这种人了，但安灼拉站起身的瞬间，将军的保镖猛地朝他扑去。我全身一震，根本来不及思考，随手扔了枪就冲出帘幕跟那大块头扭打。全场乱成一团，我不知哪来的力气，也管不着自己随时可能被一枪打死；我抢过公白飞的指挥棒戳穿了保镖的颈动脉，溅了一身血，同时左肩中弹。德国兵迅速朝台上聚拢过来，眼看我们都要被抓住，幸亏古费拉克点燃幕布，火势逼住德国兵，我们趁机钻进下水道逃了，可博须埃为了掩护我们被扣留。直至坐进巴阿雷的车里、超速带起的晚风划痛我脸上伤痕时，他才抬眸凝视我；我看懂了他的责备，要在平时他早开始训斥我，可那天他一言不发。那一刻我才感觉到伤口是多么痛，和空气摩擦的每一寸都在痛。告诉您吧，我当时觉得自己真要死了。我晕了过去，眼里最后一幕是自己靠在他臂弯里，他撕下衣襟给我包扎.....”

真是疯狂！但正像是他做出来的事。听到这里，我急问：“那后来呢，你们暴露了？他会怪你么？”格朗泰尔用酒杯碰了一下我的，脸上掠过一个温柔的苦笑。

“当然暴露了，因为我没按常理出牌。我昏迷期间，他自愿照顾我；他们日夜不休，销毁一切痕迹撤出市区将据点改在巴黎市郊，又费尽心思救出博须埃——这些都是后来公白飞告诉我的。我这辈子最不敢相信的就是有一日睁眼醒来第一个看到安灼拉。我苏醒的时候发现自己居然在他家里，脸和肩上绑着绷带，他就坐在床边椅子上看报。见我醒来，他问的第一句话竟是为什么。哈哈哈上帝呐，为什么！我比他更想知道。我坏了他的计划，却什么解释也没法给他。我伸出另一只还能活动的手去触摸他捏着报纸的手，仿佛他的体温才能让我找回自己的存在。他的手有点凉，我用力把它紧握在手心；我看着他说我不惭愧，以及谢谢他这段时间照顾我。那时候已经是巴黎沦陷的第三个夏天，街上散布着沉沉死气，他眼里却燃着冰蓝色烈焰，告诫我以后只需好好休养。安灼拉不再说话，起身走出卧室，不一会起居室传来钢琴声，是《月光奏鸣曲》。琴声很平静，藏着某种克制极度情绪的冷淡，居然还弹错了两个音节。他不善言谈，习惯弹琴来平复心绪。我不禁想，是我让他困惑了么？我瞥见桌上他压在报纸下热安的简讯——他们在酝酿新计划，而且打算瞒着我。

您理解么，我当时气得伤口要裂开，这么久我们并肩作战，而只因为一次失误他就不把我当作ABC了；我之前的努力全白费了。安灼拉就是这样一个人，他沉默而坚定地投身自己的事业，这条路上的干扰因素都被他视为阻碍，甚至公白飞都不能完全懂他；他不需要感谢，一旦做出决定谁都不问。我又能如何呢？”

他停顿，似乎在问酒红色的迷朦午夜。我听到这里，若有所思：“但他还是为您困惑。他这样的人，为了祖国不眠不休，依然也能日夜守护着您.....恕我多问，他知道您的感情么？”

“我是爱他，可这与他何干。他不是也认定自己的事跟我没关系吗？”格朗泰尔答非所问，突然有些狂躁。“难道只有他能不顾一切地坚守信仰？我当晚忍不住跟他大吵一架，说他擅自剥夺我的知情权。他沉着脸敷衍，我从他态度感觉到这是次极其危险的行动；我感到前所未有的恐惧，也许第二天破晓他就会离开，意味着我余生可能再也见不到他。我不敢去估计这种可能性，我要崩溃了——我即将面临没了他的往后几十年，而他此刻竟然冷静如常，还在该死地用爱国主义来说服我.....我实在无法自制，上前将他紧紧抱在怀里，全身伤口都痛起来。他低头吻了我。那天晚上我们相拥入眠，窗外隐约可闻巡逻队的踏步，不过我贴着他胸口入睡的时候一点没听到。果然黎明时分我独自醒来。安灼拉把纱布和药放在桌上，还留言叮嘱我别妄动等他们的好消息。

次日凌晨，他被公白飞和古费拉克架了回来，浑身血污，半昏不醒。他们只跟我说成功炸毁司令部，就死活不说他是怎么搞成这样子的。我差点要揍这两个家伙。那次行动后，ABC基本处于蛰伏状态。公白飞定期来给他换药，刚醒的时候他脾气不好，后来可能由于战局扭转才好了些。偶尔夜里难眠，我看着他的睡颜——月光在上面静静流淌，柔和了这张面容的冷峻线条；暴力不曾强行刻下印记，倒是这么久的愤怒忧心削尖了他的颧骨，鼻梁周围能看见细小纹路，眼窝的阴影也越来越深，长睫轻轻颤动，一如他弹奏时。我不禁想起了那个吻，非常自然，他是经历了什么想法才那样做的？那些我昏迷的日子里，是否也有过这样一个夜晚、他如此注视着我入睡，在那个我中弹不醒的晚上他是否也害怕我会死？可惜我无从知晓。您想必察觉到了，我这人一旦开口就滔滔不绝，但他不同；他为法兰西而战、堂堂正正地抗争一切不公正，却没有缺口能够窥知他心里的想法，更别说那些细微的情感变化了。直到那时，也许长久以来，我知道他的世界远比我自己的要辽阔深沉。”

言至此处，格朗泰尔仰头喝干净了最后一点果酒。酒吧仍然熙熙攘攘，他漫不经心地一笑：“后来的事您也了解，1944年战局扭转，盟军开始反攻欧洲大陆；8月，巴黎光复。我呀，我亲眼见过法兰西最热烈的夏日，那一天人群欢呼着涌上街头，纵情痛饮，凯旋门升起三色旗，到处是红玫瑰和飞吻。值得一提的是，公白飞回到医院重操旧业，兼职照顾前线退伍的军医若李，古费拉克开了家咖啡店，热安仍在写诗。我画画谋生，日夜在巴黎闲逛，不时瞧见安灼拉在各种公共场合弹钢琴；有时候他独自坐在某个图书馆的台阶上，身处这座城市中，凝神沉思。”

我第一次来巴黎的那年也是夏天，我还是个孩子，只顾着寻找橱窗后的布娃娃和糖果。那一年的巴黎比较陈旧，玫瑰色落日下，空气里是同样的淡淡橘子水味。我随父亲走过某个剧院门口，隐约记得台阶上坐着个年轻男子，相貌我早已忘却，只依稀感觉他的上衣是炽烈的红色，带着尖锐的愤怒和爱意与这个城市独处。

夏日一个个逝去，多么相似，犹如我们无奈看着自己无法改变的事。假若它们也能如这般过去的话.....

“这就是我们的故事。”格朗泰尔付了钱，站起身看着我。“您的一杯玛格丽特，也喝得差不多了。今晚也许会被您当作一个灵感素材，或旅途消遣，但没关系。我的目的已经达到。如果可以的话，请您纯粹当听了一个酒鬼的胡言乱语吧。晚安，女士。”

我恍惚间，他已然离开，走近门外的红色世界。我回过神来，跑出门去，他回身面朝我，后退着没入红色光影，同时笑着大声道：“您说红色是最包容的颜色。愤怒是红色，暴力是红色，热情也是红色。

但对我来说，红色只是胜利与爱。”

呼啸而过的雪景定格在玻璃外面。我到站了。收到这封信的那天，希望您别见怪这冗长感性的絮语。我下笔时着实不知写些什么，但想来想去还是要写；夏日无限之红总要为人所知，哪怕仅仅是您。

至此.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 扎祖(Zazou)出自爵士俚语，二战期间一群放荡消沉的巴黎青年，他们为祖国的未来担忧，奇装异服，用夸张舞蹈、酒精、摇摆乐、性来对抗战争。  
> 2\. 雨果原文  
> 3\. 出自兰波《失却的羽翼》


End file.
